deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Donovan
Victor Donovan (ビクター・ドノヴァン, Bikutā Donoban) is the leader of the DOATEC anti-Douglas faction and is head of the Development Department, a state of the art military fortress where Project Alpha and Project Omega were developed. His first physical appearance was in Dead or Alive: Dimensions''in order to explain his motives and intents throughout the series. __TOC__ History Dead or Alive In the first ''Dead or Alive, Donovan employed the Russian assassin Bayman to kill DOATEC's chairman, Fame Douglas. This attempt is thought to have been successful, as Douglas died shortly after the event. The nature of Donovan's rebellion is thought to be controversy over experiments to be carried out to create an ultimate Dead or Alive fighter. This means that Donovan is responsible for Projects Epsilon, Alpha, and Omega. Dead or Alive 3 In Dead or Alive 3 Donovan captures Helena, Fame Douglas' daughter, since she stands to inherit her father's position as chairman of DOATEC. He challenges Helena to win the Dead or Alive 3 tournament in order to gain her freedom and learn the truth behind the company. He also employs the assassin Christie to keep an eye on her. Meanwhile, Bayman seeks revenge after Donovan plotted his assassination to tie up any loose ends. Donovan is thought to be behind experiments such as Project Epsilon, to which Hayate was subjected, the cloning of Kasumi, and the augmentation of Ayane's foster father Genra into the ultimate Dead or Alive fighter Omega. Dead or Alive 4 In Helena's ending of Dead or Alive 4, Ryu is shown destroying an airship with a man who was believed to be Donovan. For a time there was some speculation that Donovan also appeared on the front cover of the Dead or Alive 4 video game case, but this theory was debunked when players realized it was Zackwearing the same costume from Helena's ending. After the end credits of Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Donovan is seen putting on Genra's mask, revealing that Donovan did in fact survive the final battle at the Tritower complex. Dead or Alive 5 After the destruction of DOATEC, Donovan establishes an organization called MIST to continue with the Alpha Project. During Dead or Alive 5, he is already ready to start Phase 4 of his Alpha plan: the creation of soldiers with the fighting capabilities of the four ninja (Kasumi, Hayate, Ayane and Ryu) and distributing them to countries with powerful militaries around the world. Donovan has already created several Alpha clones, each with their own unique number. When the ninja attack the MIST laboratory hidden within the oil rig, Donovan has his son, Rig, capture Hayate and reactivate Project Epsilon. But that apparently fails when Kasumi rescues Hayate and Lisa releases him. The ninja then destroy the lab along with all of the Alpha clones that were inside. However, it seems that Donovan is not worried about the loss of the lab, as Rig already has the samples they needed. They are ready to proceed to with Phase 4. Character Appearance Donovan wears a white pinstripe suit and has blonde hair that seems to be slicked completely back. His facial features are entirely unknown as his was wearing a white mask and that his face has yet to be revealed to the player. Personality Because Donovan does not appear in the story that often, not much is known about his personality. There are two things about him that can be said for certain: he is ruthless, stopping at nothing to get what he wants, and he is obsessed with creating the "ultimate fighter." He commits immoral human experiments in order to create this "ultimate fighter." Etymology Of Latin Origin, his first name Victor means "One who conquers," thus describing his evil, ambitious nature. His surname Donovan is both of English and Gaelic for "Dark Chieftain." This surname describes him as the "Dark Master" behind the entire events that occurred before the Dead or Alive Tournament and assassination of Fame Douglas. Relationships Bayman Donovan had hired Bayman to assassinate Fame Douglas for him. After returning successfully from his mission, Donovan betrays him by sending other assassins to kill him. Donovan did this because he did not want to leave any proof that he had any part in Fame Douglas' death. As a result, Bayman hates Donovan and would love nothing more than to kill him. Christie The nature of Donovan's relationship with Christie is not entirely known. It can be assumed that he hired her because of her skill as an assassin. He also seems to trust her a great deal, as she often acts as his right hand. At some point, Christie had been planning to betray him. It is unknown if Donovan knew about this or not. Helena Because Helena is the legitimate heir to DOATEC, Donovan sees her as a threat to his power. He sends Christie to pose as a servant and befriend Helena in order to keep an eye on her. Eventually, he decides to have Christie kill her. Though she tries to kill Helena in both the third and fourth tournaments, Christie failed due to Bayman's interference. Kasumi Alpha Kasumi Alpha is a clone of Kasumi and Donovan's "ultimate fighter." Because she was created by Donovan, she is completely loyal to him. When she found out that Christie intended to betray him, she treated her with suspicion and was determined to protect him. Rig Donovan's son. Together, they apparently plotted out everything that happened in Dead or Alive 5. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Mentioned, 2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Mentioned, 2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (2012) Dead or Alive-Related Media DOA: Dead or Alive He was portrayed by Eric Roberts in the 2006 movie adaption. He was killed in the explosion of DOA Island in the 2006 movie after being acupunctured in the back of his neck by Kasumi. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Male Characters